The Reason
by comicfan209
Summary: He's had many moments of despair, but nothing was better than whenever he had happy moments. Especially when he got to share these with her.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Characters are sole property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network.

**After seeing the success of "May Angels Lead You In" I decided to write another Green Lantern fanfic. This is basically all the scenes that were NOT included in the said fanfic. Why did I write this? Because this song popped into my head, and it's the perfect song to describe Razaya. Originally a songfic, but changed it since I found out putting song lyrics in are against FF rules and didn't want this taken down.**

* * *

Theme: "The Reason" by Hoobastank

* * *

He couldn't remember how many times he had looked at her. All he knew was that he looked at her AGAIN that day, as she continued to examine herself in her new human form. She was, at the moment, gazing at herself in the mirror, examining all parts of her body. And whenever her back was turned, Razer caught himself imagining her.

"She's one of a kind, isn't she?" Hal Jordan asks, his arms crossed as he also gazed at the white haired beauty in front of them. The red lantern nodded, not really paying attention to what the brunette next to him had just said. Hal, finally noticing how Razer continued to stare at Aya.

"You love her, don't you?"

The question itself pops the pale-skinned alien out of his daydream as he glares at Hal, a fierce blush across his face. Hal only smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"With all my heart and soul."

Hal leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head. "You two make a cute couple. This must be what it feels like for a dad to watch his daughter grow up and start dating. So I'll just make this clear Razer."

Razer does not understand what he means, until Hal wraps an arm around his shoulders and brings it close, slightly cutting off Razer's airway.

"If you hurt her, I **WILL **destroy you."

* * *

He is speechless, unsure of whether or not he heard Ganthet's proposal correctly. It takes him a second to realize he is gaping in surprise, and promptly shuts his mouth, looking down at the floor when he realizes he is staring at the Guardian.

"Do you mind...repeating that?" he asks, putting his hands behind his back and pinching himself to make sure that this is not a dream. If it is, Razer does not think he could handle the cruel reality. Ganthet does not speak right away, but merely smiles down at the Red Lantern. He looks beside him, seeing that Aya has reacted the same way, though her eyes are only widened in surprise; it was actually rather cute.

"You have many great properties that will help us in this battle, young Razer. You have great willpower, you're not afraid to die and would risk life and limb to save the ones you care about, especially a certain someone on your mind," Ganthet explains, chuckling lightly as both of them became scarlet.

"And as for you, young Aya. You are greatly loyal, and know when follow orders, and when to disobey them when it means saving your comrades. I see that you two seem a bit confused, so I'll repeat myself:

Will you join the Green Lantern Corps and help defend our planet of Oa?"

Razer quickly glances at the blood red ring that continues to rest on his middle finger. Ever since he pressed that button that destroyed a planet and took Shyir Rev's life, he has regretted ever agreeing to follow Atrocitus. He glances at Aya, who is now beaming. Her lovely blue eyes are literally sparkling with excitement, and her grin is from ear to ear. Razer then looks back at Ganthet.

"We accept."

* * *

They strolled along the walk of the garden, the moonlight and stars casting shadows along their paths. He felt a little foolish to continue leading her on to nowhere, and the whole walk was a little bit awkward due to lack of conversation. Though, he had to admit, it felt nice to relish in the feeling of holding her hand.

He had been thinking about this for several days, thinking about it, wondering, deciding, but then immediately changing his mind right afterward. Every time he'd make up his mind, millions of little doubts flew like gnats in his mind, constantly bringing up questions of what-ifs.

He thinks back to all the times she's tried to help him, only for him to swat her away like some fly. He remembers how she came into his room, concerned for him when she caught the signal of his suddenly increased vital signs, how he grasped his power battery and scolded her like she caught him with his pants down.

When he thinks about it now, he feels like-what the humans would call it-a wild ass.

These incidents, he regrets. But now, he feels like he can make up for it, hoping that this simple question will make her glow like Oa itself. So, he guided her to a little fountain and urged her to sit down. She can tell something is troubling him, but stays silent. "I need to ask you something," he briefly explains. She simply nods and replies, "What is it you wish to ask me?"

There she goes, speaking in that intellectual voice she still has, even after becoming human, which Razer considers to be one of her most cutest features. This time, he tells himself, it's now or never. Without looking at her, and staring at his hands, he begins.

"I want you to stay with me."

She tilts her head, not quite grasping what he is trying to say. Knowing this, he continues. "I'm asking you to stay with me, not tonight but forever. Aya...I'm asking you to be my princess. To be my wife."

With it all out, he kneels in front of her and clasps on her hands in both of his. He bows his head, hoping for a response. He feels her hand stroking his midnight black hair, and looks up to see that she is holding one hand to her heart, tears running down her face. But she is smiling all the while.

"Yes. Of course I will."

* * *

He stares at her lovingly as Saint Walker recites the words that will make them official. That will bond them in heart, soul, mind, and body (though Hal remarked that it wouldn't happen until the bedroom). He holds her soft hands in his, gazing into her beautiful face. Their hands are tied together by a golden cord, representing their souls binding together as one.

Various sounds of crying and sniffling are heard from the crowd. Galia and Carol both were crying tears of joy, Hal looked like he was on the verge of tears; Iolonde, Agapo, and Ghia'ta kept wiping their eyes. Kothak's bottom lip kept trembling; even Kilowog was dabbing at his eyes with a tissue.

The time for the rings comes, and Razer realizes that he is trembling as he slips the band onto Aya's finger, the diamond studded circle landing on top of her power ring. By this time, tears are cascading down her flawless cheeks, and as he wipes them away, he realizes himself he has trouble keeping it together.

Saint Walker smiles big as he speaks the final blessing, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. May you be bless with health, happiness, harmony, and love. You may now kiss the bride!"

Everyone starts cheering. Some start throwing flower petals while the lanterns of their sector salute in respect. But neither seem to realize it. As they share their first kiss as married couple, they are lost to this world.

Right now, they are in the world that is meant only for the two of them.

* * *

Razer stares at her, dumbfounded by the news that she has just given him. She stares back, shuffling her feet again in that nervous habit of hers. "Aya, are you...are you sure?" he asks, taken by surprise when she came up to him that day and told him.

_"I am with child."_

She nods, smiling at the shocked expression that still sits on his face. Though it slowly faded when she saw he was still in his stupor. She walked closer to him, taking his hands and holding them. "Razer, are you...okay?" she asks worriedly. She would admit herself she had been just as surprised as he is when the doctor told her. Yet, when it finally sank in, she admits she is pretty excited.

Razer finally gathers his thoughts. They were going to have a child. He was going to be a father. In nine months, a child would be brought into the world, where they'd have the responsibility of teaching them right from wrong, to show them how to make the right decisions. To show how to _love _them. The more he thinks about it, the more excited he gets.

"We're going to be parents."

He simply says, this a smile evidently growing. She smiles as well and steps closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Yes, my love. We are." They hug each other with all their compassion. Knowing that this was the first small step, to know they were getting there.

He found it strangely comforting.

* * *

He stands, pacing outside the door. "I cannot believe they will not let me in the room!" he complains as he eyes the door, as if debating whether or not to go in. "It's tradition, pozer," Kilowog replies, waiting patiently with the former red-now green- lantern. An hour ago, Razer had gotten news that his wife had gone into labor. As soon as he heard that, he bolted towards the medical room, though Aya only had enough time to reassure him everything would be alright before the doctors pushed him out of the room.

"What if something goes wrong?" he demands, "What if something happens to her and I won't be able to help her-" he stops when he feels Hal Jordan's hand on his shoulder. "Relax," he orders, "Aya will be fine, Razer. She's one tough nut to crack. Besides, you probably wouldn't want to be there. It's like women get a new thing of super strength when they're in labor." When he looks at Hal doubtfully, he raises his hand. "Carol almost broke my wrist when we had Christopher."

He forces himself to relax, but keeps glancing impatiently at the ever-so slow clock. He felt extremely conflicted. While he wasn't upset she was with child, he wasn't exactly thrilled. Living in the Forgotten Zone wasn't exactly a place to bring up a family, and his childhood was filled with many trials of loneliness, suffering, and fear. Over the months, several doubts came to him. What if he wasn't patient enough? What if he didn't know what to do? What if-

Before he can let another unnerving thought pass through his mind, the door bursts open the doctor pops out. "Congratulations, sir, it is a boy!" Razer is speechless, and it takes him several seconds to speak. "And what about-?"

"Your wife is just fine," the doctor reassures as she ushers him in. The doubts start coming back to him as he steps into the room, seeing Hal and Kilowog wish him luck.

Aya was sitting upright in a hospital bed, looking lovingly down upon a bundled blanket in her arms. She looks up at her husband and nods, happy that this moment has finally come. She motions for him to come over. Razer slowly walks over to the side of the bed and sits down, her showing him the bundle. It opened to reveal a tiny infant. He looked everything like Razer, from the white skin to the black facial markings his species was known for, to the black rings around his eyes. It seems the only thing he gained from his mother was her snow white hair, which was now nothing but a little bit of fuzz.

_I have a son_, he thinks to himself as Aya adjusts his arms so he can properly hold the baby. This was was their son. They created the tiny being in his arms together in the name of love. He suddenly finds himself on the verge of tears as Aya leans in to gaze again at the baby and lean her head on his shoulder.

"What are you two going to name him?" The doctor asks, a pen and pad in her hands. He does not hear Aya tell the doctor that their son was going to be Chiron, for he is too endulged in looking down at the baby to hear anything.

He looks up to find that Aya is also crying. They press their foreheads together while he feels her hands lay upon his. It was like all time stopped.

It was magical.


End file.
